


my best friend is my lover

by leeminhogbt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed, ish, loving minho hours, minsung - Freeform, sleepy boyfriends, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhogbt/pseuds/leeminhogbt
Summary: han jisung really loves lee minho





	my best friend is my lover

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me using jisung to rant about minho.  
> please keep in mind english is not my first language and this is my first ever published fic.  
> i do take constructive criticism and please always feel free to correct my english.

jisung wakes up to his boyfriend's soft breathing, it's still early in the morning and he sighs in relief when he remembers they have the day off.

minho lays really close to jisung facing the younger. they had fallen asleep spooning, minho's chest pressed against jisung's back. 

jisung looks back to the night before where minho had been so stressed over their promotion that he was shaking to the point he couldn't get his shoes off when they arrived home. jisung helped his boyfriend and just let the older wrap himself the way he wanted, sadly jisung moved too much and ended up getting away from minho's grasp although their hands are still slightly brushing. 

jisung doesn't have anything to do so he just watches his boyfriend, his relaxed expression (thank god he's resting), minho's hands are curled in half fists, lips slightly parted, his hair falling in his closed eyes (jisung makes a mental note to tell minho to get his hair cut), his chest is going up and down in a steady pace and it makes jisung calm only looking at the motion.

he loves minho, minho is his best friend, his soulmate, and sometimes jisung's chest aches thinking about how much minho means to him, it's a overwhelming feeling, it's like something is pressing down hard against your chest and even if the pressure is getting bigger with time it’s still not enough, he feels exposed and vulnerable, and jisung would be so scared if he didn't trusted minho with his whole self.

it was minho who was there for him when no one else were, it was minho who held his hand when he came out to his mom, minho who holds jisung in his arms like he's the most precious thing in the world, minho who has the only smile that can put jisung's mind at ease.

tears are prickling his eyes but he refuses to let them fall, there's no need to cry and he doesn't understand why sudden urge, but minho is waking up now, shifting a little, he buries his head a little bit further into his pillow and jisung thinks it's adorable. when he finally open his eyes he closes it almost immediately his sleepiness trying to win the fight against him, jisung notices minho still looks so tired, the older blinks a few times and when he focus on jisung his brows furrows.

“sungie?” he says in a whisper “morning hyung” jisung smiles at his boyfriend “are you crying?” minho shifts closer to jisung and the younger let out a breathy laugh “i just..” he trails off “i love you”.

minho makes a face like he doesn't get it but then his eyes grew bigger and his mouth opens in a little “o”.

“sungie... i- i love you too oh my god” he says and reaches for jisung settling into holding him against his chest. jisung sighs, it's not like he never said it to minho before they exchange “i love you's” every single day but he guesses minho understand how he's feeling right now. “sorry min, let's get back to sleep it's early” minho kisses his forehead “you're not apologizing to me for loving me i'm not letting you but yeah let's go back to sleep baby i love you so much” 

jisung smiles. he's so lucky. he closes his eyes and let himself fall asleep again with his best friend, his lover, holding him. he feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the brazilian song: velha infância - tribalistas  
> thanks to sah and alex for helping me out i love you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jedijeon)
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/minho_o)


End file.
